2013.10.03 - Hospital Visit
*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep...* The heart rate monitor resounds through a large white room. It is of course a hospital room. It is the Ellworth Memorial Hospital to be exact. The place is quite. There is no TV on. No radio. Just the incessent beeping that could drive a person up the wall. At present there is only one person in this room. That person is Sasha. She is in recovery having been impaled with a stick and having been touched by some creature who leaches the life force from people. The young musician has been unconscious for going on a full day. Eddie had been volunteering at Ellworth today both to genuinely help out and to check in on someone who Axiom brought in after rescuing them. It was when he was helping to wheel some heavy things down a hall that Eddie saw Sasha was a patient. A visit had to wait until after the work was done but thankfully it is now. Dressed in jeans and a Thor-logo t-shirt, Eddie knocks gently on the door to Sasha's room before stepping inside. He frowns slightly when he sees she's still unconscious. "Umm...h-hi," he offers, not sure if she can hear him. He stands there awkwardly for a moment before walking over to check her chart. Not that he can understand a lot of the medical jargon but he's checking to make sure there's no big horrible things there. *GASP!* Sasha sits up wildly in her bed only to fall back down in record time. She SCREAMS out in pain. A doctor rushes in and quickly fills sets her iv up to drip morphine. It takes all of a few minutes for it to start calming her down. Slowly she begins to realize who is in the room. "Um... Hi? Who Who was... the green purson..." She asks slowly as if struggling to remember. Eddie makes a surprised little squeak, thankfully having put the chart down to avoid any projectiles. He stands back out of the way as the doctor works, just looking on with concern. When Sasha calms down, Eddie offers a sheepish smile. "Hi," he pauses and blinks. "Green person?" he knows a lot of those. "I was... at the park... This guy offered to walk with me. He said he was would keep me safe. It was dark and I am afraid of the dark." Sasha blushes sounding a little like a kid over that. "We walked along the path. It got darker and it was like the trees wrapped around us. He attacked me and changed... to this really ugly monster. His hand glowed and he tried to touch me. I backed way and bumped into a tree. He pinned me there and when he touched me... I started feeling weaker. I used my guitar to hit him... Oh no my guitar!" Her guitar case is sitting in one of the corners. "Is it broken?" Eddie listens quietly, taking in all the information. He offers no judgement to the fear, just frowning at the news of an attack. "A monster with a glowing hand? Wh-what park were you in?" he asks. The question of the guitar has him looking around quickly. He scurries over to the case when he spots it and brings it over to Sasha. Sasha opens the case and looks inside. Its just a gig bag so it wasn't much protection to begin with. Immediately she starts to cry. "Oh no... My grandmother got me this guitar. It was my first one." She pushes it off and just sobs a few moments. Then she looks at Eddie and frowns, "After I hit him... I thought I seen someone and I screamed for help. The thing picked me up and slammed me into the ground. I landed on something really sharp... I seen... this green person doing crazy things. I can't remember anything after tht." Eddie peeks inside and winces too. When Sasha starts crying, Eddie looks a little awkward but offers a hug and shoulder to cry on if it's wanted. Glancing at the guitar, he frowns and wheels start turning in his head. There's another wince at the mention of landing on something sharp. He knows that pain. "What was the green p-person doing?" he asks softly. Eddie fully intends to track the monster down if the green person didn't stop them. Sasha slowly begins pulling herself together. She does hug Eddie tightly. "I umm... I think he was changing shapes. I can't remember. It was all just really strange. I think he brought me here." With that she stops talking. It it's the morphine or if she is just lost in thought is anyone's guess. Her face has a blank expression on it. "D-d-did he have hair?" Eddie's narrowing it down now. "S-s-sorry I'm asking so many questions. Can't t-t-turn off the fanboy sometimes," he adds an apology. The blank expression has him a little worried and Eddie frowns. "Sasha?" Sasha blinks a few times. "I think... Umm Blonde maybe?" She shrugs. Then she begins spacing again. This time though she speaks a little, "Umm I think... I should find somewhere to umm learn stuff. I dunno." "Blond..." Eddie pauses and smiles. That sounds like only one guy he knows and it's one he knows pretty well. "You g-got saved by one of the Young Allies. That sounds like Hulkling," he says. The spacing gets another concerned look and Eddie nods. "Self d-d-defence classes? I've got a place you c-can go to. I went there for awhile," he explains, taking out his phone. He pauses a moment though. "Oh um...I'm n-n-not supposed to turn this on in here..." he trails off awkwardly. "I'll leave the information at your place in the building," he says. Sasha looks at Eddie, her eyes are distant. "Not defensive. Offensive. I don't want... to be the victim again... I don't want... anyone to be the victim again." Tears fill those distant eyes. There is a fire in her eyes that has only been seen when she plays her music. "No more." The girl whispers as she looks at the wall now. Eddie pauses at that fire. He's got to wonder if he looks the same sometimes. "Hey," he speaks up gently. "they don't r-really offer self-offense classes," he tries to joke. "It's just names. They t-teach you how to defend yourself and anyone else you m-m-might have to." She is still hushed. Her eyes deadlocked. "May I tell you in on a little secret?" Sasha nearly whispers. If not for the silence of the room she likely wouldn't be heard. The heart rate monitor begins beeping faster as her pulse quickens. Eddie glances at the monitor and nods. "S-s-sure. I'll keep your s-secret," he answers, wondering what Sasha's going to tell him. That fiery gaze shifts to Eddie. Her eyes close a moment. "When I was little... I remember seeing Wonder Woman on TV. She had done something amazing. I can't remember what it was now. I remember there were other women with her, all really strong." She pauses a moment. "They seemed like nothing could ever harm them. My daddy pulled me away from the TV and put me in the closet. I hoped and prayed that Wonder Woman would come and save me from him." She stops again and takes a deep breath. She is starting to get a little more sluggish as the morphine starts to really hit her. "I want to be like them." Eddie just stares a moment, surprised. Both by how intense Sasha's gaze is and how much she reminds him of himself. It was the same for him. He'd seen the heroes and wanted more than anything to be like them. For them to come save him from his situation. When Sasha finishes, Eddie offers an understanding smile. "Then m-maybe we should see if Sif has any ideas," he says, thinking his adopted mother would be a better teacher. "And...umm...I think I c-c-can fix your guitar for you," he says. Sasha lets out a sigh. "Don't worry about it. I have two others at home now. Thanks to Mr. Stark, err Tony. I will be fine. It was just something sentamental anyway." She gives a little frown. "If you wish to try though, go for it. No point in being careful with it. She is already as beat up as she can get. I can't believe I broke my guitar on that guy."4 "It's n-no trouble, really," Eddie replies with a smile. "Just um...c-c-call it a perk of being adopted by two Asgardian gods. I picked up a trick or two," he says. It's sort of a lie...he's just going to ask Billy to help. But he's keeping the whole secret identity thing up. "I promise it'll b-b-be good as new," the power booster assures Sasha. "Umm...look on the bright side? Better to break it than f-f-for him to break you." Sasha nods and gives a sluggish smile. "That is the sad part. I broke it and he still broke me. If I wouldn't have though I think he would have killed me. He was talking about death and stuff. It got really creepy I wanted to get away but couldn't. I don't know who I can really trust anymore. This is all really crazy." "You're n-not broken," Eddie replies, shaking his head. "Just a little banged up," he says. There's a frown though. "D-d-do you remember if the creepy guy was in any k-k-kind of costume? Or if he g-gave a name?" "Says the guy visiting me in the hospital. I almost bled to death. Gods!" Sasha smirk through the drugs. "Umm... Siegfried? Yeah... He said his name was Siegfried. He was really nice and then... He tried to kill me. I called out to everyone I could. I think I called out for Thor, Sif, and even Loki for help. Guess they weren't in the area." "T-take it from me," Eddie replies. "If you're still here, wanting t-t-t-to get better and get back out there...you're not broken," he says firmly. "Siegfried, huh..." Eddie trails off. He'll be looking him up when he gets home and checking with Teddy to see what he knows too. "S-s-sorry they weren't there...but I'm glad Hulkling was there t-to help you." Sasha nods, "You're telling me. I would have been dead if not for him showing up. I wish I could do something in return for him." She trails off at the end and yawns. "I wonder how long I slept. It feels like I slept a while but this stuff is making me sleepy." "I'm s-sure he'd be happy just t-t-to hear you're okay," Eddie replies. He'll make sure Teddy knows. He blinks a few times and looks up. "Umm...the n-nurse said you were out for almost a d-day." Sasha winces a little, "I wonder when they will let me out of here? I know It won't be until I am at least a bit more healed up but... I hope it is soon. Being stuck here sucks." "Y-yeah," Eddie agrees about the hospital. "I c-can ask a doctor. But I'm sure that once I tell Sif you're here, she'll bring a healing p-potion or something to get you out sooner." Sasha blinks a few times at Eddie, "Healing potion? Okay then. Umm I think I am going to take a nap. Let her know where I am." She looks around and sees the TV controls. "Hmmm Guess it couldn't hurt to watch TV right?" She presses the on button and begin flipping through the channels. Eddie nods and offers a sheepish smile. "Yeah. Like um...something that'll help you heal faster. Asgardian stuff," he explains. Nodding, Eddie stands and stretches. "S-sure. I'll head home and let her know what happened," he says, picking up the guitar case. Sasha gives a drugged out smile to Eddie, "Be safe. I like you but I don't want you as a roommate in here. That would be weird." She comments and spaces out to a strange show about two guys hunting monsters. Eddie glances at the TV and blushes slightly as he remembers a few jokes Billy told him about it. Shaking it off, Eddie smiles. "Thanks b-b-but don't worry. I'm good at getting around without trouble. I hope you start feeling better soon," he offers as he heads for the door. Category:Log